


Uncomfortable

by Hypocritical_Romantic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, awkward moments, my attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypocritical_Romantic/pseuds/Hypocritical_Romantic
Summary: The Jones twins never cease to make their new neighbor, Arthur, uncomfortable. Drabbles: Chapter 1- Alfred gets a super wedgie. Chapter 2- NakednessMostly inferred USUK





	1. Chapter 1

Instance #1:

It was of social importance for the residents of Emerald Pastures to have pristine lawns, and Mrs. Jones was not to disappoint. She and Mr. Jones had one of the nicest landscapes on the block and that was not about to change just because her children had become toddlers and were in need of a playground. 

With the addition of the play set, she should have also selected to install a more child-friendly fence; alas, she did not think her four-year-old boys would want to climb over the small decorative black fence separating their lawn from their neighbor’s. When leaning against it, the highest peak reached the twin’s belly buttons, and the pointed ends should have been enough deterrence, but the boys never ceased to amaze. 

It was a bright, warm day when Alfred and Matthew were playing in their Zen-garden-turned-sandbox that they spotted another child in their neighborhood. For as long as they have remembered, everyone around them were either really old adults or really young ones with no plans of having children. Therefore, Alfred and Matthew relied on each other for entertainment. It appeared now there would be another child they could include in their schemes. 

And there was no mistake that the young boy was to be their new neighbor because he dragged with him a box full of stuffed animals. 

Alfred and Matthew scurried the edge of their fence and watched the slightly older boy snap at his parents’ attempt of help. He could carry his box, he insisted and continued to drag it along.

“I’m gonna help him, Mattie,” the older of the two itched to get closer to the other. This was his first time seeing another kid outside his scheduled play dates and preschool, and he was not going to miss the opportunity to make a new friend, especially one so close. 

Therefore, the small blond stepped back, seemed to analyze the small decorative fence, and decide it was safe enough to climb. 

And so he did.

Or at least he tried.

He had placed his footing on a stable metal curl and threw his leg over, followed by the other, but then suddenly stopped. 

Cyan blue eyes dilated as he felt a tug near his shorts. 

Instinctively he knew that if he were to try to step down, the pointed fence would rip his little jeans right off. 

Panic began to settle in his stomach as he could feel the strength in his arm diminish. He couldn’t stay there forever and the wiggling he had begun to do was only making the matter worse. 

“Mattie…,” Alfred’s voice wavered. 

His twin had known it was a bad idea from the start, but never said anything because he knew he would have just been ignored. 

“Ho-hold on, I’ll get mom!”

“No! Just… just help me!”

Matthew approached his brother and attempted to move the cloth over the pike, but it was too tight around it. 

And then Alfred’s arms gave out. 

He squealed in pain as his pants and underwear were pulled up, giving him a massive wedgie as he sort of hung there. With only support available on his toes and turned away from his brother, the small child felt alone and embarrassed. 

He wasn’t going to cry until a soft accented voice called out, “Are you all right?”

And the waterworks began. 

In front of him stood a cute blond with concerned meadow green eyes, who would likely never want to be friends with Alfred after this. 

“But we did become friends,” Arthur chuckled at the memory, now ten years later. “I couldn’t just leave a hapless little boy about to cry while he was suspended by his pants!”

Alfred removed his hands from his face after being reminded of one of his most embarrassing moments. “Only because you saw my cute butt!” 

“I do not understand how that would have won me over,” Arthur teasingly pushed Alfred away as they walked towards their homes. “Although it does makes sense as to how easily you shared every bit of personal information with me after that. Let’s see: there’s your first wet dream, that time you walked in on your parents when you were seven, when we went camping and you and Mattie thought switching underwear was sanitary… You sure know how to make me uncomfortable.”

The American teenager wrapped his arm around his best friend’s shoulders. 

“And it’s only the tip of the iceberg, Artie! We’ve only just begun!”  
 


	2. Instance #2

Instance #2: 

At first, Arthur was reluctant to room with his best friend in college. Because although they spent an unnatural amount of time together, spent the night every other weekend, and could practically read each other’s mind, college was different. College was stressful. The young Englishman had faith in their friendship, but didn’t want something so trivial as a silly disagreement to break their bond. Yet despite the uncertainty and the thought that he could come to regret it, he signed their contract. 

Thus, Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones had become roommates for their freshman year of university. 

Their first few days were like a never ending sleep over, especially since it was orientation week and they literally had no obligations except to orient themselves with the campus and possibly try out different activities and meetings hosted throughout the week. The fun never ended even as they signed agreements with one another and their resident hall assistant, also known as RA. Arthur had his quiet time scheduled and respected like he had requested and Alfred had his time of obnoxiously video gaming. Their door was always open to invite their floor mates to get to know them and vice versa. 

Surprisingly enough, it was Kiku, their responsible and respectable RA, who could often be found in their room. The quiet boy was esteemed due to his knowledge and ability in videogames while maintaining a steady 4.0 grade point average. Jokingly, both Arthur and Alfred claimed to be in love with the boy and followed him around to help with his RA chores. While he could typically settle a large group of teenage boys down, there were moments that things were just beyond his control. Thus, he relied on the two rooming blonds to help him out. 

Unfortunately, sometimes Alfred was the cause of the problem and it was up to Arthur to straighten the boy out if Kiku couldn’t. However, there were just some things that no one could control. 

When Gilbert Beilschmidt and Mathias Kohler get into their prankster moods, there was no stopping them or else they would turn on you. Alfred typically was in on their jokes, but sometimes the three of them went into an all out war against one another. 

It appeared that on one particular night in late September, Gilbert and Mathias had a vendetta against Alfred. 

Arthur had been at his desk, typing out a draft for one of his classes when Alfred had returned to their dorm room on cloud nine. He was drenched from head to toe and his book bag likely soaked as well, but he was whistling “Singing in the Rain.”

Amused, Arthur asked, “Had a quickie I assume?”

Immediately, the whistling stopped and Alfred sputtered, looking horrified. 

“W-What?! N-N-NO!” He turned his back before Arthur could see the blush on his face. As he removed his outerwear and deposited his backpack hear the heater, he explained his excellent mood.

“Today was just astounding!”

“Oh? Using big words I see, it must have been then,” Arthur chuckled, draft forgotten as he watched his best friend gather his things to go shower before he caught a cold.

“Yeah! It started off with me waking up way before my alarm clock, but with loads of energy, so I went to the gym and shot a few hoops wit Gil and Maths. Two against one and I won!”

“I recall,” the smile never left Arthur’s face as he remembered hearing about it earlier.

“Then, I got a text from my best-est friend, wanting to have breakfast together!” Alfred shot Arthur a wink. “And after I chivalrously walked said bestie to class, I came back and played a few videogames with Kiku! Also winning, in case you were wondering.”

“No,” Arthur gasped mockingly, “impossible.”

“Then, when I finally when to class, we did some lab work instead of lecture. And you know I love me some lab work,” towels at hand and his shower tote at hand gave him a push to speed along his narration. “Anyway, all my classes were great, and I even found a book in the library that I can use for my paper I’ve been whining about!”

Although Arthur himself had not been having the best day himself, it drastically improved with how much radiance Alfred was giving off. 

“And the cherry on top! Drum roll please!”

Arthur humored him for once, rapidly slapping his desk chair.

“I got my tuition refund! Scholarships finally kicked in after quite a few setbacks and mishaps, but I’ve got extra money to spend!”

“Best you save it,” Arthur gave him a look before swiveling his chair back towards his laptop. 

Alfred chuckled as he walked out their room and towards the showers, “Not a chance! Be back in a few.”

With his back turned and the dorm room still opened, Arthur continued on his homework. Occasionally, he’d hear the other guys from his floor and a few would greet him as they walked by, but his fingers never left the keyboard. He had gotten into a steady rhythm when he began to hear a lot of running around and giggling, however not wanting to get distracted, Arthur ignored it. The guys were always up to no good, but everyone on the sixth floor knew not to mess with Arthur when working on his drafts, lest they want to feel his wrath. 

His attention was finally quipped however, when he though he heard Alfred’s muffled screaming. 

Giggling erupted from his neighbors. 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur stood up to investigate Gilbert and Mathias’ antics before they got into too much trouble. Kiku had left after his last class for the weekend and Arthur always took it upon himself to take up the mantle in his place. 

He had stepped out into the hallway to see Gilbert and Mathias holding their phones out and recording something.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” Arthur questioned, doing his best impression of his most feared primary school teacher. 

Inappropriately, the two troublemakers could only chortle again before pointing behind him as they heard gasps. 

“Alfred!” 

Arthur heard Elizaveta, a common visitor of the sixth floor, along with a few other girls. 

“What are you doing?!” Came Tino’s voice next.

“Sorry guys,” was faintly heard before Alfred rounded the corner to face the albino and blond, “some assholes stole my towel.”

Walking down the corridor with a threatening stride was Alfred F. Jones, stark naked and looking thoroughly pissed. 

Arthur gulped before letting his jaw drop as his mind short-circuited. Throughout all their years as friend, Arthur had seen every side of him imaginable, but never had he imagined Alfred completely naked. At that moment, he also knew it would not be the last, or so he hoped. 

Jumping into action, mostly through secondhand embarrassment and not because he necessarily wanted Alfred to cover up, Arthur grabbed his own towel from the rack behind their door and tossed it to Alfred as he approached their door. 

He barely heard him make a threat to the other two, before slamming their dorm room closed, trapping a fuming Alfred and skittish Arthur. 

His glare turned to Arthur, making the other even hotter under the collar as water droplets still clung onto that hot skin, before it melted into a pitiful pout. 

“Aaaarrrthuuur,” he whined, “my day was going so awesomely! It’s not fair!”

Alfred walked towards Arthur matching each step Arthur took back. Whenever he became depressed and whiny, the other would always drape himself over Arthur, seeking comfort. That moment was no exception except this time, Alfred forgot he wasn’t wearing anything. 

Backed into Alfred’s bed, but wanting to avoid being manhandled by his naked best friend, Arthur jumped onto his bed, not caring that his shoes were possibly staining the comforter and holding his palms out in caution. With their height difference brought upon by the bed, the older man slapped the other hands away.

“I won’t hug you until you’re decent!”

Jumping off the bed and into his own side of the room, Arthur blockaded the other by pushing his chair in between. 

Face planting into his bed, Alfred stopped moving and whining. 

“Mah day wa so puffef,” pillows muffled his voice.

“What was that?” Arthur inched closer to hear better, not glance at the other’s pert butt. 

Shifting his head so he could breathe and talk, Alfred repeated himself. “My day was so perfect, only to be ruined by Gil and Maths!”

“There, there,” Arthur looked away in order to get to Alfred’s drawers. “Lets get you changed into your nice and comfy pajamas so that you can scheme different ways to get them back tomorrow.”

“I don’t wanna!” Alfred flailed his limbs lethargically.

“Clothes, Alfred.”

“No.”

“You can’t just sleep in the nude!”

The American grinned into his pillow, “I can, and I will. What does it matter now?”

Arthur gaped like a fish, then stuttered a response. “Have some decency!”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Silence filled the room as Arthur glared and finally gave up with a grumble. “Our whole friendship is based off of uncomfortableness.”

And that was how Alfred began sleeping in the nude. Eventually uncomfortable became comfortable to Arthur, but he refused to join in his nudity. At least for now.


End file.
